A technology of determining the driving skill of a driver from data (driving data) that is obtained when a vehicle is actually driven has been under development (PTL 1 and the like). Additionally, a technology of improving a driving skill by determining the driving skill and issuing a notice on an improvement point has also been under development. The advice on the improvement point is given on a basis of a difference between the driving data and example data.
Furthermore, research on determining, from the data obtained during driving, whether the driver is, for example, a prudent driver or a debilitated driver has been undergoing (PTL 2).